


Very Quickly Written Lalindight Fic I Wrote At Two In The Morning

by BassboostedMoonChao



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Beach Holidays, Cute, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Shipping, but yea!! light n lalinde kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassboostedMoonChao/pseuds/BassboostedMoonChao
Summary: uhhhhhh kiss scene ighelpim boredapparently im the first to do this mf ship.
Relationships: Dr. Light/Dr. Lalinde
Kudos: 3





	Very Quickly Written Lalindight Fic I Wrote At Two In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is so damn bad idk why you'd read it.

Down on a beach, far from the comfort of Light Labs, both Light and Lalinde's families had come together to relax after a stressful conference. The Lightbots were running around and causing playful chaos together, whilst Lalinde's own creations were a little more sensible... emphasis on a little, considering they were arguing over what sand was made of. Tempo was winning that argument by a long stretch, with Vesper spitting useless points about wood and coal.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a mystical orange glow over everything, the sand glimmering like diamond dust and the ocean’s colours dyed a deep, dark pink. As the children continued their antics, further up the beach were two adults relaxing- a rather chubby, short aging man with puffy white hair and large blue eyes, and a tall, sleek woman of the same age, yet easily mistakable for maybe 30 years old, with sharp, bright yellow eyes and vibrant purple hair. As they shared jokes and memories, the man began to laugh joyfully.

“Ahahah! Oh, Noele...! You always know how to make me laugh!” Dr. Light chuckled as he leaned back in his deckchair. His pale blue- much paler than those of his children's- eyes closed over, before he let out a happy sigh. His cloudy white hair, usually styled in a neat pompadour, was lying limply against his head after Blues had jokingly shoved him into water. Admittedly, he still felt something of a chill, and his clothing (A red short sleeved T-shirt displaying the surprising amount of muscle on his arms, and beige canvas jeans paired with similarly coloured sandals) was soaking wet, but he wasn’t going to let that bother him. Really all that annoyed him was that his beard was still wet, denying his shirt from drying.

Dr. Lalinde was dressed in a black one-piece bathing suit with a sturdy clip between her shoulders holding it in place. Tied around her waist was a yellow and red plaid cardigan, and resting on her head was a fashionably oversized sunhat. She raised her glass of white wine to her lips and took a small drink from it, before placing it down and focusing her gaze on Thomas. A twinkle in her eyes started to shine brightly as a mischievous smirk broke out across her face. “Well... you know what they said in college...! Tom and Noele, sitting in a tree-”  
Light, blushing bright pink in embarrassment, immediately cut her off with an awkward laugh as he looked across the beach at Rock and Roll, who were starting a swordfight with sticks they’d found. “Now now, children! You know what I said about swordfighting!” the weary roboticist called out to his twin children, who both awww'd in disappointment and instead took to building a sandcastle on top of their big brother, Blues. This was deemed much more safe than swordfighting with sticks, as Dr. Light turned back to his conversation. “Now- where were we?”

Dr. Lalinde raised an eyebrow and giggled, leaning towards Dr. Light. “I’m presuming this has happened before...?” Her hand slid across the folding camping table to stroke Light’s own delicately.  
“Yes, yes it happens pretty much every time we head to the beach...” Light sighed, furrowing his brow, and pressing a hand against his forehead before realising Dr. Lalinde was inching towards him. “Noele? What are you doing?”  
And without warning, she suddenly moved her hands onto Dr. Light’s shoulders, pulled him forward and sealed her lips around his.

At first the shock took over, and he tensed up like he needed to fight for his safety. But then the realisation about what was happening set in, and he let himself relax as he gently took hold of Lalinde, just under her arms, and let her kiss him.  
“Ewwwww, grooooossss!! Dad’s kissing Dr. Lalinde!” Rock yelled as he stuck his tongue out. Inside, he was overwhelmed with joy to see this, and wanted to cheer, but his childish behaviours decided they’d get in the way first. Roll gasped as she looked up at the two, and then squealed in delight, whilst Blues just stared from under his pile of sand. Vesper and Tempo, who’d reduced to a screaming match about sand, suddenly realised. Roll’s singular squeal became a harmony of ear-piercing as Vesper joined in, but Tempo simply tilted her head, puzzled. “What is so exciting about seeing them do this?”  
Roll sprinted across the sand and grabbed Tempo by the shoulders, shaking her back and forth. “That means they’re in looooove!” she screeched.

As the chaos began, the two doctors parted from each other and looked down over their children. “...Didn’t they see this coming?” Dr. Light muttered, shaking his head. A little ironic, considering he didn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry.


End file.
